Hexenjagd-Rotes Haar und Sommersprossen sind des Teufels Volksgenossen
by SleepyVampire
Summary: Mereditha ist wunderschön, geheimnisvoll- doch verdammt schräg. Wegen ihrer mysteriösen und ungewöhnlichen Erscheinung fällt sie auf der Shadyside Highschool auf und wird vor allem Opfer weiblicher Schikanen. Die schüchterne Zooke freundet sich mit ihr an und verteidigt sie bald gegen die gesamte Schülerschaft der Shadyside Highschool, doch Mereditha wird immer merkwürdiger...stimm


Zooke McKinley aß mit ihrer besten Freundin Marla und deren Schwester Payton grade zu Mittag in der Cafeteria der Shadyside Highschool, als sie die Neue zum ersten Mal sah. Dass sie neu war, erkannte Zooke sofort an ihrem unsicheren Blick, der auf der Suche nach einem freien Platz durch die überfüllte und lärmige Cafeteria streifte und an der Verkrampftheit, mit der sie sich an ihr Essenstablett klammerte. ,,Genauso ängstlich ging ich hier auch vor drei Monaten rein", erinnerte sie sich, während sie das Mädchen mitleidig betrachtete, was nun versuchte sich langsam und mit geröteten Wangen einen Weg durch die kreuz und querstehenden Tische zu bahnen. Zooke war kürzlich mit ihrem Vater aus Colorado zu ihrer Stiefmutter Julia und ihrem Sohn Zeek nach Shadyside gezogen- eine Umstellung, die ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel, der sie sich ihrem Vater zur Liebe aber letzendlich gefügt hatte. Sie mochte Julia und Zeek nicht sonderlich- sie waren beide so anders als ihre richtige Mutter und Samantha...

,,Schluss jetzt!", befahl Zooke sich innerlich energisch, während sie immer noch gedankenverloren auf den Rücken des neuen Mädchens starrte, was sich nun allein an einen freien Tisch gesetzt hatte. Cory Brooks, David Metcalfe und Lisa Bloom, die am Nebentisch saßen, warfen ihr verstohlene Blicke zu und kicherten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen. Zooke strich sich eine dicke, dunkelbraune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete nachdenklich das Fischbrötchen auf ihrem Teller, was sie noch nicht angerührt hatte. ,,Sie sind nicht mehr, Zooke", sagte sie sich innerlich laut und deutlich. ,,Du musst damit aufhören und Julia und Zeek eine Chance geben. Du musst leben. Du musst.."

,,Oh Nein!" stöhnte Payton Pretnar neben ihr plötzlich laut und entnervt auf, während sie gereizt ihr Spiegelbild in dem kleinen Taschenspiegel begutachtete, den sie immer bei sich trug. Über ihr sonst so makelloses Gesicht zog sich ein dicker, schwarzer Strich. ,,Jetzt ist mir mein Kajalstift schon zum dritten Mal abgebrochen!" Payton war eines der schönsten Mädchen der Shadyside Highschool und das wusste sie auch- und noch deutlicher wusste sie es, andere darauf hinzuweisen. Mit einem Stich der Eifersucht betrachtete Zooke Paytons herzförmiges, außergewöhnlich hübsches Gesicht, ihre großen braunen Augen mit den langen Wimpern und ihre makellose Haut, während sie versuchte, sich mit einem Taschentuch die Überreste des schwarzen Kajals aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen. Ihre hellblonde, seidige Haarmähne ergoss sich wie ein glänzender Fluss über ihren blassrosa Kaschmirpulli und betonte ihre leicht gebräunte Haut perfekt. ,,Sie sieht aus wie ein Supermodel", dachte Zooke unglücklich und verdrängte den Gedanken, an ihr eigenes Spiegelbild, dem sie sich Tag für Tag immer wieder stellen musste. Über Zookes rechte Gesichtshälfte zog sich eine breite Brandnarbe- eine hässliche Erinnerung an den schrecklichen Unfall, dem sie vor zwei Jahren fast zum Opfer gefallen wäre, wenn nicht rechtzeitig jemand gekommen wäre um sie aus den Flammen zu befreien...

,,Was ist los mit dir, Zooke? Du schaust so glasig...oder denkst du schon an den Mathe-Unterricht bei Mr. Greenburg?", witzelte Marla, die Payton und Zooke gegenübersaß und schon ihr drittes Sandwhich futterte. Marla war ein großes, sehr stämmiges Mädchen, mit einem ansteckendem Lachen, einem beissenden Humor und immer guter Laune. Zooke hatte sie beim Sportunterricht kennengelernt, wo sie zusammen in eine Softball-Mannschaft eingeteilt wurden. Marla war mit ihrer breiten Statur, ihrem runden Gesicht und ihrem langem, dicken und rotgoldenem Haar lange nicht so hübsch wie ihre Schwester Payton. Doch Zooke musste ehrlich zugeben, dass Marla ihr oft lieber war; Payton war zwar kein schlechter Mensch, argierte jedoch oft oberflächlich und liebte es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen; sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn ihr jemand die Show stahl.

Zooke schüttelte langsam den Kopf; es fiel ihr schwer sich bei dem Lärm in der Cafeteria auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren. ,,Ich bin nur etwas müde, denke ich. Ich hab gestern Nacht nicht so gut geschlafen, Zeek hat zu laut Playstation gespielt...", sagte sie zu Marla, die sich grade einen Haufen Käsebällchen auf ihren Teller häufte. ,,Dann geh doch zur Krankenschwester und meld dich krank", schlug sie vor. Payton beteiligte sich nicht an dem Gespräch; sie hatte sich umgedreht und machte aufreizende Gesten zu dem Tisch hinüber, wo Cory, Lisa und David saßen. Zooke konnte erkennen, wie Lisas Gesicht sich vor Wut rötete. Auch Marla hatte es bemerkt. ,,Hör auf damit!", sagte sie warnend zu ihrer Schwester, die Lisa nicht beachtete und Cory und David weiterhin zuzwinkerte. ,,Warum? Wenn Cory die Klatschbase nicht abschiessen will, wird er es wegen mir schon nicht tun", sagte Payton unbekümmert und grinste Marla und Zooke süßlich an. Ihre braunen Augen blitzten schalkhaft. Marlas Augen verengten sich und sie blickte ihre jüngere Schwester missbilligend an. ,,Aber was ist mit Jason?" ,,Was soll mit ihm sein?", gab Payton gereizt zurück und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun komplett Marla zu. ,,Hör zu, ich sags dir zum letzten Mal; es geht dich NICHTS, aber auch GAR NICHTS an was ich tue oder was ich mit wem mache- nur weil mit DIR niemals jemand, der bei Verstand ist, ausgehen würde heißt das nicht..." ,,WAS?!", rief Marla aufgebracht und sie sprang so heftig von der Bank auf, dass der Tisch fibrierte und ein paar Käsebällchen auf den Boden kullerten. Ein paar Leute lachten und deuteten grinsend die beiden Schwestern, die sich über den Tisch hinweg anfunkelten.

Zookes Wangen röteten sich vor Scham und sie klapperte laut mit dem Essenstablett, um ihre Freundinnen dran zu erinnern, dass sie nicht alleine in der Cafeteria waren. Die anderen Schüler drehten sich bereits um, um das Schauspiel nicht zu verpassen. ,,Das Model und der Freak!", rief Ricky Schorr und erntete spärliche Lacher, woraufhin Marlas Gesicht noch röter wurde. Für Zooke war es die reinste Erlösung, als die Pausenglocke kurz darauf das Ende der Mittagspause verkündete und alle Schüler augenblicklich schwatzend und lachend von ihren Tischen aufsprachen und sich durch die große Tür auf den Schulflur zwängten. Payton warf Marla noch einen letzten angewiderten Blick zu, sagte ,,Bis später dann, Zooke!" und rauschte aus der Tür, die über den Shadyside Pausenhof führte zum Cheerleader-Training davon. Marla rauchte immer noch vor Zorn. ,,Das wird sie bereuen!", stieß sie hervor. ,,Das wird sie diesmal echt bereuen!"

In der darauffolgenden Mathestunde bei Mr. Greenburg hatte sich Marla wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und hatte wieder ihr altes Grinsen im Gesicht, als sie sich neben Zooke setzte. Mr. Greenburg war der jüngste Lehrer an der Shadyside Highschool, doch er sprach so langsam und eintönig als wäre er mindestens dreißig Jahre älter. Schon nach zehn Minuten war Zooke in einen Wachschlaf verfallen und beobachtete träge eine Mücke, die wieder und wieder gegen das grelle Deckenlicht summte. Draußen am Himmel zogen dicke, schwarze Wolken auf- wie es aussah, würde es gewittern. Zooke seufzte und legte ihren Kopf auf die Arme. Was in aller Welt hatte sie geritten, sich für den Mathematikkurs statt für den Französischkurs einzuschreiben? Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie Marla, die geistesabwesend auf ihrem Mathematikblock herumkritzelte. Mit einem Anflug aus heftigem Scham und schlechtem Gewissen stellte sie fest, dass Marla selbst in der vorteilhaften, dunkelblauen Bluse die sie trug, aussah wie ein riesiger Berg. Ihre massigen Schultern sprengten fast den feinen Stoff und die Knöpfe spannten sich um ihren ausladenden Busen. ,,Dabei ist Marla ein wirklich guter Mensch", dachte sich Zooke. ,,Sie hat es verdient, dass jemand ihr Inneres betrachtet und nicht nur das Äußerliche." Doch Marla scherte sich offenbar nicht darum, was andere von ihr dachten. Sie machte oft noch Witze über sich selbst, während Payton bei jedem Gramm zuviel durchdrehte. Zooke hätte gern etwas von Marlas Selbstbewusstsein gehabt, dann würde sie sich auch keine Gedanken wegen ihrer blöden Narbe machen, die sie jeden Tag mit viel dickem Camouflage überdeckte, obwohl sie mit ihrem restlichen Aussehen recht zufrieden war. Zooke war klein, schmal, hatte ein blasses Gesicht und große grüne Augen. Auf ihrem Kopf thronte ein riesiger, dicker, brauner Haarschopf. Viele Leute bezeichneten sie als ,,süß", und auch wenn sie sich dagegen sträubte, irgendwie gefiel es ihr auch. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Zooke lächeln, doch ein plötzlicher, heftiger Donner ließ sie und den Rest der Klasse heftig zusammenfahren. ,,Ruhig, ganz ruhig", sagte Mr. Greenburg lässig. ,,Das ist nur ein Gewitter. Konzentrieren sie sich bitte auf ihre weiteren Aufgaben." Doch kurz darauf ertönte ein lautes Klopfen von der Klassenzimmertür und ohne ein ,,Herein!" abzuwarten, trat ein Mädchen ein und ging mit langsamen Schritten nach vorne zum Pult.

Nicht wenige Schüler in der Klasse kicherten, als sie das Mädchen erblickten. Es war die Neue, die Zooke vorhin in der Cafeteria bemerkt hatte und dennoch hatte sie sie nicht richtig wahrgenommen. Während sie sich zu Mr. Greenburg hinuntergebeugt hatte und mit wispernder Stimme auf ihn einredete, betrachtete Zooke ihre außergewöhnliche Erscheinung. Das Mädchen war groß, hatte weisse Haut und flammendrote Haare, genauso dick und buschig wie die von Zooke, nur dass ihre ihr voll bis über den Po fielen. Ihre Augen waren stahlblau und schwarz umrandet, während ihre Lippen in einem dunklem, satten Rot geschminkt waren. Sie trug eine Menge Ketten, Armreifen und Ringe und dazu einen langen, schwarzen wallenden Rock, der ihr bis zu den Knöcheln fiel. Mr. Greenburg stand mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf, räusperte sich und blickte zu dem Rest der Klasse, der ihn fragend und gleichzeitig begierig anstarrte.

,,Herrschaften, ich möchte euch eure neue Klassenkameradin vorstellen, Mereditha Zeller. Sie ist grade aus New Orleans nach Shadyside gezogen und ich möchte dass ihr sie anständig behandelt. Bitte, suchen sie sich einen Platz!" Mr. Greenburg versuchte professionell zu klingen, doch Zooke merkte, dass auch er Probleme damit hatte, den Anblick zu verdauen. Zooke runzelte die Stirn. Ihr tat das Mädchen Leid. Sie wusste noch genau, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als sie Mr. Greenburg der Klasse vorgestellt hatte. Sie wäre vor Scham am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Der junge Lehrer ließ seinen strengen Blick über die Gesichter in der Klasse schweifen. Jeder versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen bis auf Cory Brooks und David Metcalfe, die sich angrinsten und angeregt miteinander flüsterten. ,,Mereditha, neben Cory ist noch ein Platz frei!", sagte er. Mereditha setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, wie in Trance schritt sie durch die Reihen des Klassenzimmers und ließ sich anmutig auf den Platz neben Cory sinken, der erst den Lehrer und dann Mereditha ungläubig anstarrte und dann von ihr abrückte. ,,Cory ist so ein Idiot!", dachte Zooke wütend. ,,Warum rückt er so von ihr weg, ist sie vielleicht ansteckend, bloß weil sie ein wenig anders angezogen ist?" Sie sah hinüber zu Mereditha in der festen Erwartung, sie sei sicherlich betrübt über diesen frostigen Empfang. Umso mehr überraschte es sie dass Mereditha breit grinste. Sie hatte strahlend weisse Zähne- sie waren nicht grade, sondern unregelmässig und spitz, wie das Gebiss eines Raubtieres. Es war ein wissendes und abgehobenes Grinsen; als wüsste sie genau Bescheid über jeden Einzelnen- als würde sie es geniessen, dass sie alle von ihr abgestoßen waren. Meredithas Blick traf den von Zooke, und als Zooke sich rasch abwandte, spürte sie, wie sich ihre Augen in ihren Nacken brannten.


End file.
